The Kiss
by lrigD
Summary: Post-Santa in the Slush. A bit overdue, but I couldn't just forget about it, could I? Anyway, it's a small conversation Angela and Brennan have... UPDATE: Couldn't help it. A second chapter, bit AU, Booth POV.
1. Chapter 1

**_This little one-shot absolutely sucks, but how could I not write something about The (infamous) Kiss? I mean, I'm a Bones fan. I'm a Bones/Booth fan. So it's just logical, right?  
I wrote this really quickly, and, in my opinion, it is rather OOC. Bones isn't a easy character to write about, and I wanted it to be in her POV, since it's with Angela as well.  
Anyway... here it is, enjoy!_**

* * *

She looked around her office for something high enough to stand on. She'd have to take it down quickly, or Angela would never let it go.

Looking around though, she couldn't find anything high enough. She needed a ladder.

Finally she found one in the office next to her, the office that belonged to some man who was practically never there. She had never found that man particularly interesting.

She placed the ladder under the mistletoe and climbed it to take it off, trying to suppress the vivid memories of what had happened last time she'd been here. It wasn't rational: she had only done it to obtain the trailer. Though the outcome had been different than she had expected, it hadn't been bad. In fact, if Dr. Brennan were to categorize it, she would give it an eight. Maybe a nine. Because, after all, it hadn't been voluntary on both sides.

Shaking her head to rid herself of the uncharacteristic thoughts, she reached up to take down the mistletoe. And of course, in that moment Angela chose to enter her office.

"Hey Bren, I still need-" she stopped abruptly as she took in the sight in front of her. "Sweetie? What are you doing?"

"Removing mistletoe from my ceiling," Brennan replied matter-of-factly.

"I can see that," Angela said, and Brennan could hear the excited tone creeping into her voice. "What I wonder is, why did you hang it there in the first place?"

"It was part of a deal I made with Caroline," Brennan said evasively.

"What kind of deal?" Angela asked, not bothering to keep curiosity out of her voice. "Bren, who did you kiss?" Her voice betrayed she already knew the answer. Or rather, hoped that her thoughts were correct.

"It was to get my father a trailer for Christmas, so that we won't have to celebrate Christmas in prison itself," Brennan said, a hint of something red on her cheeks.

"Uh-hu… And the rest of the deal?"

"The rest of the deal was I had to kiss Booth on the lips under mistletoe," Brennan said quickly, rushing the words.

"Well, that's about time!" Angela all but shouted triumphantly.

"What? No, Ange, I had to get that trailer for my father!" Brennan told her, panicking slightly. "It wasn't a voluntary contribution on Booth's side, contrary to what you seem to hope for."

"Oh. That's true," Angela said, and her face fell. But then she brightened again. "But you kissed anyway! Tell me, is he any good? Because if Cam is any indicator…"

"What does Cam have to do with this?" Brennan asked, confused. "This was between Caroline, Booth and me."

"Let's just say that a drunken Cam is a talkative Cam," Angela grinned. "Anyway, _was_ he good?"

She thought about it. It had not been much of a kiss, more a means to get what she wanted – but if the tingles she had got were any measure…

"He was fairly good," Brennan admitted noncommittally.

"Yeah, right," Angela eyed her friend, seeing right through the disguise. "Honey, why don't you just admit it?"

"Admit what?" Brennan asked, feigning confusion. For once, Angela couldn't tell whether she really didn't know or was just faking it.

"Nevermind," Angel sighed. "You'll figure it out. How did he react?"

"How did who react?"

"You know – Booth. Tall, dark, handsome, alpha male, hovering over us?"

"He doesn't _hover_," Brennan replied, but she smiled nonetheless. "I got the impression he was somehow quite impressed."

"Ooh, that's good," Angela said enthusiastically. "So why are you taking the mistletoe down?"

Brennan frowned, looking at her, then at the mistletoe. "I was taking advantage of him, Ange. That is not something partners do."

"You didn't take advantage," Angela said, looking undignified. "You were trying to get your family a nice Christmas."

Brennan nodded doubtfully. "Still, I am taking it down. I have never been particularly fond of the tradition to begin with."

Angela simple smiled and sat back on the couch, watching Brennan fight with the mistletoe.

Well, well. It had finally happened. And she just _knew_ Booth and Brennan would try everything possible to forget it. They wouldn't talk about it, avoid the subject whenever it was presented to them.

But she'd be damned if she wasn't going to enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_This does not actually follow the previous chapter, but it's not so different that I need to create a new chapter for it. Got it?_**

**_This song, though - 'Kiss me like this' by Toby Keith. I read a fanfic about NCIS where they used the song, and I couldn't help but think how fitting it would be for Booth & Brennan. So here it is. A songfic. It's not much good, in my opinion, in the sense it goes from one extreme to other extreme and has no real ending. But anyway, I wanted to do something with the song. The opportunity is just too good to pass up. _**

**_So for now, enjoy this!_**

* * *

He was sitting in his car, still a bit dazed. He shouldn't be, he knew that: she was a partner. His partner. His Bones – what they had was much more than a simple partnership, he knew that too – but it was too damn precious to risk like that. He couldn't risk it – like he had told her that one day, there were some people you simply didn't sleep with because of the strings attached.

That damned line. He had drawn it himself, and now he had to pay the price for it. Now that he had ever so slightly an idea of what he had been missing out on.

He snorted when a new song started on the radio. How appropriate, how fitting in this situation.

_I've got a funny feeling  
T__he moment that your lips touched mine  
__Something shot right through me  
__My heart skipped a beat in time_

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
__It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
__I even think I saw a flash of light  
__It felt like electricity_

This man – he knew what he was singing about. He knew his business. Because even this tame mistletoe kiss with audience had felt like 'electricity', as the singer put it.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
__Unless you mean it like that  
_'_Cause I'll just close my eyes  
__And I won't know where I'm at  
__We'll get lost on this dance floor  
__Spinnin' around  
__And around  
__And around_

Well, the dance floor part wasn't exactly correct, but the rest – he was just so _right_. If she wanted him to behave like the partner he technically was, if she wanted them acting normal, she shouldn't go around kissin' him. Him, of all people. After all the sexual tension that'd been pent up between then –and he was sure he wasn't the only one who'd noticed it– why in heaven's name had she said yes to Caroline's ridiculous deal? He understood her need to give her family a nice Christmas, he really did, and he couldn't say he'd minded the kiss. But he had to change back now, go back to the Booth he was before.

_They're all watchin' us now  
__They think we're falling in love  
__They'd never believe we're just friends_

Well, that part was just dead on. Angela, most of all, seemed to be very keen on getting them together. And while he wouldn't deny certain …thoughts… floating around in his head, he knew what could happen if they did get something. End of partnership, effect immediately.

Sweets also seemed pretty enthusiastic at the prospect of them as a couple. Like he hadn't noticed – he wasn't blind. He just didn't want others interfering with what was _theirs_.

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
__But dancing is as far as it goes  
__Girl you've never moved me quite  
__The way you moved me tonight  
__I just wanted you to know  
__I just wanted you to know_

The last sentence stuck in his head. _I just wanted you to know_.

How could he sit here, reminiscing while he could do it all over again? He _wanted_ it. After that kiss, he was pretty sure she wanted it, too. What the hell was he doing, hiding in his car? He wanted, needed to feel her lips on his again, but without an audience. Just them.

Other thoughts were blown away as he contemplated that one sentence. He looked at the building, hesitating only a moment.

But the song ended, and the last sentence stuck with him – again. _Kiss me again_.

Reaching a decision, he got out of his car and went straight up to her floor.

She was in her office, where he'd expected her to be. But she wasn't working; she was simply staring ahead of her, a small smile blossoming on her face. She looked up when she heard his footsteps.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" He could see the incomprehension in her eyes, mixed with a small part of shame and anxiety.

"Come here." He knew no one was around, he'd checked, and he had closed the door behind him.

She stood up, despite the fact she didn't understand what was going on. She gasped when he grasped her hand, both surprised with the sudden proximity and the feeling she usually got when he touched her.

"I was just listening to a song," he murmured somewhere near her ear, pulling her closer toward him. "And I think I know what I want after what just happened." He pulled back, looking her in the eyes.

She smiled then, a beautiful smile that enlightened her face. "Glad I could assist you," she whispered, bending forwards ever so slightly. "I would gladly fulfill your wishes."

He smiled too, and closed his eyes when their lips met, this time much less cautious and gentle.

Oh yes, she was good. She was great. He groaned when he felt her tongue, and he had to restrain himself to throw her on the couch and take her right there and then.

Eventually they pulled back, and he rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes and smiling slightly. Bones smiled, too, but then she frowned.

"What's the matter?" _She didn't want it. She doesn't want me. Oh, God, please don't let it be that._

"… I have my gum back." Grinning, she looked up at him. "Thanks."

And they both knew she was thanking him for much more than the gum.

* * *

**_"They think we're falling in love/They'd never believe we're just friends. I mean, how much more fitting do you want it?  
Though, in this case, we don't believe they're friends simply because they are more than that. But it just fits their relationship so well. Especially since there's the 'you shouldn't kiss me like this/unless you mean it like that' line. Two 'friends', who insist on being nothing more than just friends (just partners, just friends... same difference), who kiss? Yeah, I thought so too. _**


End file.
